There's Just Something About You
by penguin0491
Summary: Kendall Knight couldn't place where he'd seen this girl before, but he knew he had met her. Rated M for several usages of cuss words and a very brief reference to the horizontal mambo.


**AN: This is one of the stories that was in the "Coming Soon" OC contest. As it was a oneshot, I kept it open for the shortest amount of time. The winner of the OC in this story was BTRfan4ev. Her OC is Emily, the love (sorta) interest of Kendall. Malahree is my own OC that I decided to add in after I closed the contest, and was done so with the okay from BTRfan4ev, so she knows there is a second OC in this story. I hope I did an acceptable job in portraying her OC and that you all will like this. As always, please no flamers, but constructive criticism is greatly accepted! I do not, and will not use BETA's. I am of the belief that if you try you're hardest then anything you do is already better than anyone else could make it. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoi!**

Kendall's POV

Gustavo cancelled our recording session today, because his cat (more like rat) needed to go to the vet. So instead we're all doing our own thing. Logan is going to some convention that's in town for future doctors, Carlos is still trying to figure out what his superhero name will be, an James is tanning by the pool while waiting for love to find him. Then there's me, I didn't want to spend the day at the pool again, it just reminds me of my failed relationship with Jo, and how I caught her cheating on me with Guitar dude there. So instead I left the Palm Woods for an afternoon on the town. Which is how I found myself here, at the bowling alley, staring at this girl who felt so familiar. I feel as though I should know who she is, but at the same difference there is something off about her that is keeping me from knowing her right away.

After five minutes or so I started hearing the people behind me complaining and realized that I was still standing at the counter like an idiot, so I mumble my shoe size to the guy behind the counter and he hands them to me asking what lane I want. After a moment of hesitation I point to the one next to the mystery girl with black hair and he nods as I see the monitor flip on. As smoothly as possible I walk to the lane and put my shoes on, I try my hardest not to look at her while I'm bowling, but I just can't help but think that the black hair doesn't suit her.

It takes all the control I have but I finally manage to play my games and pay as little attention to the girl in the next lane. In fact it isn't until I hear a voice talking to me when I'm changing back into my regular shoes that I even notice I played a whole game without glancing at her once.

"..ell at least it's comforting to know that after me you're just a loser." I look up and it's mystery girl. Her eyes seem so familiar and her voice, it's haunting as if a ghost from the past has just caught up to me. That's when I realize this is Emily. Emily Lyn Truscott. The girl I had been in love with since we were eight years old and we had been detectives together, trying to figure out who ate the last purple popsicle, we had wanted to share it since we both loved them. We even dated for a short time just before the guys and me came here to LA to be a band. Nine months to be exact. Then I ended it over a text message that I waited to send until we were already on the plane. I didn't even say goodbye. It's not that I had wanted to break her heart, I just couldn't bear to see it on her face when it happened. So I took the cowardly path and dumped her over a text, form 5000 ft up in the air. I'd rather have her hate me and think I'm a complete ass than have to watch her heart break.

"Emily! What are you doing here in LA?" I asked before realizing what she had said. "Wait, what do you mean without you I'm a loser?" I didn't want to admit it, but she was pretty much right. I mean the only girlfriend I'd has since her, cheated on me because I was "just too withdrawn and not meeting her needs."

"I mean you're at a date place, alone, on a Friday afternoon, I know James has instilled it in your head by now that Friday is date day, and that if you don't have a date, you're a loser." She threw me her saucy smile, the one that she had patented back in the 8th grade when Jenny Tinkler had asked me on a date and we pretended to be a couple so that she would realize I wasn't interested.

"Wait if you're here that means Malahree is here too, does James know?" Malahree is Emily's best friend, and James' girlfriend. James had been in love with her for years and wasn't cowardly like me when we moved, he stayed with her. Sure he flirts out here in LA but he never goes through with anything, and they both agreed that they were in an open relationship until they would be able to be together again.

"Of course she is, who do you think is the other half of my new band? We got signed to Rouqe Records earlier this week and we start "Gustavo Rouqe's most awesomest boot camp" next week." I gave her a weak smile; she'd finally reached her dreams of getting a record deal. I knew deep down of course, that this faux nice conversation would soon turn into a screaming match. How could it not? We agreed, a month after our break up that we would remain friends as we had been before we dated. However, when she started hearing about Jo, that didn't last long.

"That's great, care to take this conversation back to the Palm Woods?" I asked hoping she would agree, knowing that she most likely would rather do this with James and Carlos going "oooh" after everything she says.

"Sure, lets go." She threw me the fakest smile I'd ever seen cross her lips and I knew. I knew that I was in for the worst fight of my life.

It was a short twenty minute walk back to the apartment, and the whole time was spent in silence. I occasionally stole a quick glance at her but I knew if I didn't want it even worse when we got to 2J then I'd better not get caught looking at her. I can't help myself though; she has the most beautiful blue eyes, of anyone I have ever met. They were like looking into two pools of the most serene lake water.

As soon as we walked in, I saw James and Malahree on the couch making out. I just knew that this was the thing that would set Emily off and I was right.

"Kendall, I HATE you for how you broke up with me! What right did you have to just leave and not even fucking tell me? I know we hadn't been together as long as James and Mal, but for God's sake he told her A WEEK before you left, she came to me when he told her and asked how I was taking it. YOU NEVER EVEN TOLD ME! THAT HURT WORSE THAN THE FUCKING BREAK UP! I swear that you must be the most cowardly, backstabbing, selfish liar on the face of the earth! SERIOUSLY! Who breaks up with their best friend of 8 fucking years over a fucking text message? Oh that's right, the stupid idiot Kendall Knight that made me fall in love with him just so he could break my heart!" She stopped screaming at me long enough to catch her breath, and at that moment the front door opened, and the last person that needed to be there walked in.

"Okay Kendall, I've decided to give you another chance, maybe this time you'll treat me the way I should be and not mope about losing some other girl!" Jo said without bothering to take in her surroundings. I rolled my eyes because let's face it, this is so not the best time for her to decide to be a drama queen, no pun intended.

"Jo, you cheated on me, there is no you giving me a second chance, and I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU EVER AGAIN! I didn't even like you in the first place, I only went after you so that Carlos and Logan couldn't its how our friendship works." I turned back to face Emily, only to be hit in the face with a large pile of green slime. I opened my eyes only to glare at James who had given the slime to Emily, knowing full well what the outcome would be. "Em, please listen to me. I know I ended things in the most selfish and jerkish way possible but I couldn't face you. I couldn't tell you before we left because to watch your face as your heart broke because of me would have been torture. I didn't even want to come in the first place it was all so James could have his dream." I had more to say, but it was cut off as she slapped me, hard, across the face.

"Who the hell do you think you are to slap my Kendall that way?" Jo asked in a demanding tone. She was soon met with a face full of Mal as she lunged at my look alike from the couch.

"You want to know who she is bitch? She is Kendall's fucking soul mate, and when they work everything out and get back together if I EVER see you're ugly mug around here again I'll rip your face off before you can saw ouch so get the fuck out of MY BOYFRIEND'S apartment you little fake ass, plastic nose, wannabee actress and go back to screwing Jett Stetson. Don't think for one second that you weren't seen in the fucking lobby giving him a blow job in the corner. I thought they didn't breed sluts worse than "Kiko" back in Minnesota, but when we saw that, well let's just say the only awards you'll be getting are STI's hunny." To top it all off Malahree punched Jo and kneed her in the stomach before pushing her to the ground and skipping with a smile on her face back to the couch where she sat back down on James' lap and said, "go on, proceed with this little showdown but can you keep it down? I really missed my Jamie and now that we're going to be in the same city again we can be exclusive again and I have almost a YEAR of catching up with him." She emphasized her point by shoving James back so he was laying down on the couch and straddling him while removing his shirt and kissing him again.

"Whatever Mal, just remember, if he ain't wrapped, don't touch it." Emily told her, before rounding on me again. "As for your pathetic excuse, I raise only one point, James and Mal worked something out, sure I wouldn't have been happy knowing you were here in LA kissing on other girls, but I would have been over the moon knowing that you were in LA and we were still together even if it were an open relationship, rather than getting a stupid text message when you were already in the air and I couldn't even say good-bye." It was then I saw the tears fighting to leak from her eyes. I knew that I would have to make things right somehow, it was just the how that I wasn't sure of yet. I knew one thing though, I had to stop her from crying, I never could stand to see tears grace her eyes.

"Emily, there is nothing I can do, nothing I can say, that will make up for what I did. I can only tell you I'm sorry, and tell you that I never stopped loving you. It's always been you, ever since we were eight and busted Katie for stealing our purple Popsicle. I took you on our first date, to the same beach where my dad was shot because I knew how much you loved that beach and the view it gave of the lake. There is no excuse for what I did, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to prove to you how sorry I am. There hasn't been a day where I didn't think of you. You heard Jo, I never paid attention to her, I deserved her cheating on me for what I did to you. When I was with her, I just sat there and stared at her trying to picture that it was you. I know I messed up the best thing that has ever happened to me, and for the rest of my life I will regret that, but please do not cry because of me, I am not worth your tears. I wish you the best in your career, and your life, I hope you find happiness once again." I stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek as a way of giving her the good-bye she never got in Minnesota. With a single tear escaping my eye I turned to walk away, no use in staying when I already said my piece. That is, until I heard the next words out of her mouth.

"How dare you! God, can't you ever do anything right Kendall? I came here with you because I wanted to make you suffer for what you did, I wanted to make you cry as I cried for the loss of my best friend, for the loss of my soul mate. Then you have to go and say all that about our first date and everything. I hate you Kendall, but you make me love you even more! Ugh I hate sounding like Miley Cyrus! Now you're making me fall for you even more!" She sat down defeated and looked off into the corner for a moment before I realized I had an opportunity in front of me to fix what I had broken.

"Emily Lyn Truscott, I know I've wronged you, but will you please do me the honor of accompanying me on a date? We can go as just friends and see where it leads. I've missed you Em, please come." I pleaded with my eyes and she gave a soft smile. One of the smiles few had seen other than me, in fact I think all the people who had seen this smile before, were in my living room.

"Kendall, I will go with you on this date, and I will even be optimistic as to the possible future, but you will have to give me time to heal. You will have to prove you're willing to wait, and you will have to prove you're never leaving my side again. It could take years before I'm ready to give you a romantic chance again. Are you sure you're ready for that?" With that simple response I wrapped my arms around her middle, lifted her out of the chair and spun her in a circle, and God did it feel good to have her in my arms again.

"Emily, for you, I would wait until the day I die." With that I gave her a squeeze and sat her back down while thinking of where we could go on a "friend" date. That's when the thought hit me, why not end it where it started? I took her to the bowling alley.


End file.
